


I Pray For You

by mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fear, Hidden Feelings, Pining, Secret love, erzajaneweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Erza asks Mira a question that she can't easily answer.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Kudos: 23
Collections: Erzajane Week





	I Pray For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icemakestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/gifts).



> This was written for Erzajane Week 2020 hosted by the Tumblr blog fuckyeaherzaxmirajane for the Day 2 Prompt Prayer.
> 
> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

“What is it you pray for?” 

The question startled Mira out of her thoughts. It was an innocent question, and she was sure that Erza hadn’t meant anything by it. But, still. What did she pray for? 

Did she pray for Lisanna’s soul to be at peace wherever she had gone? Or for Elfman to find the strength to forgive himself for what had happened? 

Enough time had passed since that horrible day for her to come to terms with Lisanna’s death and her role in it, and although Elfman was still dealing with his guilt, he was making progress as well. 

No, these days, her prayers were a little different. She prayed for Erza to return safely from her missions. For the requip mage to find peace from the pain that she thought she hid so well. 

But most of all, she prayed to find the courage to tell Erza that her feelings for her had changed. That ever since she’d lost all of her anger, she had come to see so much in Erza that she wanted for herself. 

Instead, she smiled brightly, ignoring the fluttering in her chest at Erza’s attention. She turned away, grabbing the strawberry cake slice she often kept there for just these occasions and placing it in front of her secret love. 

“Oh, you know, the usual.” 


End file.
